


A Break

by FurudeKami



Series: OC Story Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Me? Shipping OCs like my life depends on it? It's more likely than you think, Original Character(s), only Ure-SHII belongs to me by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: This new world was an adventure all on its own, but it was even more fun to explore once Festus had decided to live here. But he decided to take a break for a bit.
Relationships: Ure-SHII/Festus
Series: OC Story Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941049
Kudos: 1





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floople_Doople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/gifts).



> I love Festus so much and KNOW that he deserves only the most SOFT AND FLUFFY of love and happiness, and SHII will be there to be the stoic to the beloved Stoic/Sunshine dynamic that I love so much.
> 
> To note, be sure to read their character profiles before reading this fic so you'll be in the loop:  
> https://toyhou.se/7878370.festus  
> https://toyhou.se/7845868.ure-shii

The days were lazy, but that wasn't exactly a bad thing.

  
  


As each day went by, Festus grew more comfortable. This new world was an adventure all on its own, but it was even more fun to explore once he'd decided to live here. Today, he'd been exploring Ember and SHII's house a bit more, and marveling at all the new gadgets and gizmos available to him now. Man, his world didn't have ANY of this cool stuff...

  
  


But now, he was taking a break, and sitting on the sofa in the main room. It felt like he was sitting on clouds the moment he got comfortable and sank right into this furniture, it's so soft. Festus let his eyes fall closed as a happy little sigh escaped him, and felt his whole body relax.

  
  


"Festus."

  
  


He couldn't help but jolt a little bit at hearing his name so suddenly break through the silence that had hung in the room, and he opened his eyes to look up at SHII, who stood in front of him, watching him with a look that Festus couldn't quite place.

  
  


"I-is something wrong?"

  
  


"No." SHII replied softly with a small shake of his head. "I want to sit with you."

  
  


"Oh. Of course you can. But uh...why did you ask? This is  _ your _ house..."

  
  


"In case you didn't want to be bothered."

  
  


"It wouldn't bother me at all, you can sit down by me." Festus says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. It didn't really help his worry that he didn't quite pull it off when SHII's neutral expression didn't change, and he only nodded as he came over to sit.

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


"O-oh. Of course."

  
  


And then, silence washed over them.

  
  


The pair had taken a while to just sit here and enjoy the silence, and it made Festus relax again at seeing how SHII had closed his eyes and leaned back to get more comfortable. His hair was down, so he had moved it all to drape over his shoulders and across his lap to prevent pulling on it as he sat down. How a person's hair could be so long without tangling at every little movement, Festus didn't know, but he was impressed all the same. SHII's hair was to his backside while pulled up in that high ponytail he always had, so it was past that when it was all down like this. Festus shook his head to clear away the sudden urge to want to touch it.

  
  


"Festus."

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"I want attention."

  
  


"A...Attention?" Festus asks. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"Do you give me permission to show you?"

  
  


Uh oh, what does  _ that _ mean?

  
  


"Yeah, go ahead."

  
  


_ Uh oh. _ 'Uh oh' is all Festus had in his head, repeating over and over as SHII proceeded to scoot closer, only to situate and lie down, with his head rested right in Festus' lap as he looked up at his face. Festus could only stare back, his eyes wide as his mind suddenly started to fall blank once he'd started trying to figure out what he should do next.

  
  


"Is this too much? Do you want me to get up?"

  
  


"N-no, you don't...have to..."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"I-I'm sure..."

  
  


"Alright."

  
  


SHII stayed put, watching Festus' face get redder and redder as he watched right back. Then a sudden thought came to his mind.

  
  


"Festus."

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


The way Festus squeaked when SHII raised a hand to run his fingers across a cheek lightly, before cupping it in his hand, made him smile a bit wider than he already had started to. He was burning up right now, but it was no wonder, considering how deep that blush of his is right now. It made SHII's heart flutter as he let his mind wander. He waited a moment to gather his thoughts, decide on what he wanted to say, then he spoke.

  
  


"You know you're really soft and sweet, right? You know I love that about you, right? You make me happy."

  
  


The noise Festus made at hearing that made him think of the air being punched right out of his lungs, but he couldn't help it. That was so...sweet of SHII. This isn't something he does usually without a little trouble as he tries to emote... But to see how quickly that smile spread across his face, how genuine that look in his eyes is, so full of love and admiration, it knocked the wind right out of him. He wasn't even used to being  _ seen _ by another person, let alone getting so much love and affection like this...

  
  


"Th-...Th-thank you..." Is all Festus could manage to stutter out, barely a whisper that made his voice crack slightly. He already knew he looked like he was about to start steaming, and that only flustered him even more. But it seemed to only get even  _ more _ intense now as SHII's whole expression became even softer.

  
  


"You're cute like this."

  
  


" _ H-hiiieeeee... _ "

  
  


The moment SHII let himself giggle quietly, that was the most Festus could take. He was bluescreening at this point. The onslaught of fluffy feelings and affection was too much for his whole being to handle without shutting down. It was all so good and fluffy, so amazingly sweet, it made him completely freeze. But it was also one of the best feelings he'd ever felt. 

  
  


He'd never dreamed it was possible to have this, and he'd always lived with acceptance that he'd be nothing more than a voice with no true face, nothing more than just a therapy wyvern when those around him would always assume that Valentia had been the one to speak. To have this moment outside of what he'd consider a pipe dream was exhilarating. This person can hear him, feel him, and  _ see _ him,  _ and he loves what he sees with all he has. _ And Festus would cling to this as long as he could.

  
  


"Festus."

  
  


"Y-Yes?"

  
  


"Is it too forward to ask for a kiss?"

  
  


And it continued to become even more of a dream come true.

  
  


"Not at all, go ahead..."

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"I'm sure, I...I want a kiss."

  
  


"Alright."

  
  


The spot SHII had been resting was cold once he sat back up, but that feeling didn't last long as SHII leaned right in to close the space between himself and Festus. All Festus could do was wrap his arms around SHII tight and keep holding on. He wanted so much of this warmth, he wanted as much as he could get. And he got exactly that, as SHII pulled him in even closer.

  
  


Somehow, this dream come true kept getting even better, and Festus wanted to cling to every bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better believe I'll be writing more OC stuff eventually.


End file.
